wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Arboreal
Time, time, time See what's become of me. While I look around At my possibilities... Arboreal is Silver's OC for the Biome Competition! She is inspired by the Taiga biome, the largest biome in the world. Appearance "I feel... cold. I know that's what I'm supposed to feel like. Moons, I'm an IceWing, for Darkstalker's sake! But this feels different. I'm s-so cold." You feel a breath of cold air and shiver softly. The coldest night of the year isn't ever forgiving. There was only one reason you came out here, really. For the fourteenth funeral. You see the family lined up as the body is buried in the ever-piling snow; two parents, three daughters. One of them is beautiful, her scales a shimmering white despite the clouds overhead, her tears catching rainbows as she weeps. The other is quiet and methodical, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she looks on. And the third, well, she is a mess of wails and horror as her fourteenth sister is buried. This would be Arboreal, the third-oldest of the seventeen Leaf-Ice sisters known as the Taiga Daughters. When she is normally speaking, her voice is fast-paced and light, and she often trips over words as she speaks and uses many filler words. Rarely does she slow down, and so many have trouble hearing her. She reads like an open book most of the time, but if she must she will be able to conceal some of her emotions in a haphazard mask. She carries herself as if something heavy is on her shoulders, and she is often shivering. At first glance, one might think that she is passably pretty, an average dragoness that you wouldn't look at twice. However, upon closer inspection, it can be seen that her eyes are often ringed by sleep-deprived circles, her body unhealthily thin. She looks a shadow of what she used to, before the death of the first. She is built like a LeafWing with IceWing horns, spines, and scale pattern, as well as an IceWing tail. Her topscales are a hazy pastel grayish violet color that is quite dull. Her mainscales are another matter, however. They are bright white and glimmer like freshly fallen snow, pretty and eye-catching like a gem. Her underscales are a dark emerald green with a bit of an olive tint to them, dulling them a bit. Her eyes are the same emerald green, usually bright and dancing, but today they are dark and downcast. Her wings, large and leaf-shaped, are the emerald green of her underscales, but speckled with white on the top, at first bunched up but then more dispersed as it moves down the wing, like gently falling snow. Her spines are white at the base fading to the hazy color of her topscales at the tips, and, all in all, she looks like the personification of a forest. She wears two silver necklaces on her neck, uncommon for a hybrid, but her mother was a LeafWing ambassador and so she was well-respected in the Ice Kingdom for a Pantalan. She has some vibrant emerald earrings shaped like teardrops in her ears, shimmering and sparkling normally, but now they seem dulled, just like their owner. She also always wears a thick lavender cloak wrapped around her, yet despite this, she still shivers violently most days. All in all, she looks as if she was once a ball of joy, but now she is simply a shell of a dragoness. Despite all of this, however, there is always something strange about her. Something... off-putting that everyone can feel but no one can name. It is best described as a void, a hole, a power-suck. Dragons that go near her begin to feel cold and empty, as if her sadness is contagious. Despite her love for warmth, she seems to be stuck in the chill. Personality "Ice is harsh and unforgiving, like so many of my father's tribe. I, for one, don't think we need more of that in our world. That's why I like spring best." After the service, which was beautiful, in your opinion, you approach the family to pay your respects. The beautiful dragoness arches her neck to look at you, and you shiver under her gaze that seems weighed down by grief. The quiet one nods at you with a slight, mournful smile as you say the customary, "I'm sorry for your loss." But the third, the one who was sobbing the loudest throughout the entire funeral, jumps back, fear written across her features. Her tears are dry, washed clean by the snow which had found its way onto her snout and around her hood. You involuntarily step back, too. She sprints off, leaving you feeling inexplicably drained. You frown and try to remember what you've heard about this dragoness from the rumors that have always circulated. You instantly recall the stories of her hatching, how her egg was unusually small, but she had had such a big heart. You look after where the dragonet went, not entirely believing it. You've also heard about her strange mannerisms, how she loves warm weather and detests the cold, how she is kind and accepting to everyone no matter what. How, on the day of her twelfth birthday, her first sister died. And then, there were of course the age-old stories of her innocent humor and remarks that made everyone smile fondly at her. Tales of how she hated IceWings but was still so good to them. How helpful, yet how scared she always was. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (SilverTheIcewingHybrid)